


An Unexpected Day

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's day takes an unanticipated turn after he goes to see Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patrese1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrese1/gifts).



For Lex, this day has been pretty normal. It had started with a phone call from his father, and the man letting him know, in no uncertain terms, how disappointed he was in him. No surprises there.

Then, he'd gone to the plant. He'd toured the facilities, as he did every month, and met with Gabe Sullivan, as he did every week. Again, no surprises.

After work, he'd decided to take a detour and go to the Kent Farms to see if Clark was around. That was when the day had become unusual.

Taking the steps two at a time, Lex is glad to see his friend is indeed here as he reaches the top. "Clark, I was hoping my favorite farmboy would be here. A visit with you is just what I need after a long, boring day."

With a quick glance, he finds Clark full of nervous energy – from twitching hands to tapping feet – as he sits on the couch. Before Lex has even finished speaking, Clark is leaping up.

"Lex!"

Lex finds his tone to be an interesting mix of agitation, nervousness, and…anticipation? Very strange.

"Lex, I…I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, Clark. I can come back la…"

"No!" Clark blushes at his extreme reaction and tones it down. "No, that's okay, Lex. It isn't a bad time at all. In fact, it might be the best time. I…I wanted to talk to you about something I learned today."

Lex sits down on the couch, crosses his legs, and leans at little on the armrest. "You know you can always talk to me about anything, Clark."

Clark doesn't sit, and he starts to pace a little. Not far, just a few feet, before he turns and goes the other way. "I had to do some research today, and went to the public library to look through some old newspapers. I found some information I needed, but also discovered something…unexpected."

Lex is starting to get a little nervous with Clark's delivery. Whatever his friend discovered, Lex probably isn't going to like it. He refuses to show any reaction, however, and makes sure that there's only polite interest on his face. "What did you discover that's put you into such a state, Clark?"

Gulping, Clark picks a piece of paper up off his desk and stands there looking at it for a few seconds before handing it to his friend. "This."

Lex looks at Clark first, trying to gauge his state of mind before taking the paper and looking down at it. He stiffens. It's a picture from about three years before, during his clubbing days. He's dressed in skin tight leather pants and no top, dancing very closely with what was obviously another man. They are just as obviously about to kiss.

He remembers the picture well, and the storm it created after it was released. It's one of the major events that had led to his eventual exile to Smallville. Seeing it, combined with Clark's agitation, brings him to his feet before he can think about it.

"I can see that finding this old story on me has upset you, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was bi, but one of the reasons that I gave up men when I came here is so I wouldn't upset the values of the community. I…"

Clark is biting his bottom lip and all but twisting his hands together when he interrupts the young tycoon. "So…so, you still like guys, too? It wasn't just a onetime thing?"

Lex looks at him in surprise. Those aren't the questions he'd expected. "No, I've always liked the…mmmphf!"

Shockwaves run from his lips, to his groin, and back again from the feeling of Clark's lips on his. The kiss might be inexpert, and all but innocent, but considering how long he's been suppressing his desire for his friend, it feels perfect.

All too soon, Clark pulls away and bites his lip in uncertainty. Lex reaches up and smoothes his thumb over both lips, trying to get him to stop. It works and Clark breathes out his name. The sound sends shivers down his spine. He feels like jumping on the brunette and devouring him, but he isn't going to ruin this by taking things faster than the younger man is comfortable with.

"What is it, baby?"

"Is…is this…okay?"

Lex brushes his open mouth along Clark's jaw line. "It's more than okay, baby. It's perfect."

The feeling he gets when he's pulled gently forward by powerful arms makes Lex sink into the strong frame and Clark whimpers as their bodies touch from shoulder to waist. Lex is very careful to keep his hips back a little ways

He knows it isn't fair, but he can't resist using his smokiest voice. "What do you want, baby? Tell me. You can have anything you want."

Clark trembles in his arms, but then draws back just enough to see his face. "I…I want to kiss you some more."

Lex isn't sure how he'll survive more, considering the fact that he's about ready to self-combust from just the idea, but he doesn't say any of that. "There's nothing I'd like better, Clark. Why don't you sit down on the couch, so we can be more comfortable?"

After Clark sits, Lex puts a knee on either side of his lap and lowers himself down. Clark's indrawn breath as he does is one of the best sounds he's heard in a long time.

"Lex, can you…show me how to kiss you? I want to do it the way you like."

The uncertainty in the voice is endearing, and it's the only thing keeping Lex from going off like a rocket at the request. The ways he could show Clark to use that mouth of his…but not today.

"Shhh, baby. I'll like whatever you do. I just want to feel your lips on mine, again. Just start off slow, and do what you think will feel good."

Clark hesitates for a brief moment, but then groans and surges forward, wrapping his arms around Lex's slim shoulders as he does. He seems to remember Lex's words at the last second and stops his headlong rush forward. Instead, he closes the last millimeters slowly and brushes his lips against Lex's.

Moaning softly, he tentatively sticks just the tip of his tongue out and touches it to the seam that Lex's lips make. He lightly runs it along the length of Lex's mouth, and Lex parts his lips on a soft moan himself.

Taking that to be the encouragement Lex meant it to be, Clark sinks further into Lex's mouth and strokes Lex's tongue, tickling the underside with his own. He wraps his tongue around it, and almost accidently pulls it into his own mouth. Clark's surprised by the unexpectedness of it, but takes advantage and sucks on it lightly.

Lex's louder moan has Clark pulling off and looking a little worried. "Did I hurt you, Lex? What'd I do wrong?"

Lex leans forward and nips at Clark's lower lip. "Nothing, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, it was very right. I was enjoying myself."

When Clark still looks skeptical, Lex decides to show him. Pushing into Clark's space, Lex captures the younger man's lips with his own. Twisting their mouths together, Lex twines their tongues and quickly coaxes Clark's into his mouth. He sucks on it gently at first, but then increases the suction until Clark's hands are flexing on his hips and his moans are filling the space around them.

Hearing those sounds from Clark, because of him, makes Lex think that he could get off just listening to them. It's that thought that makes him reluctantly pull back. He doesn't want to cheapen what they're doing by coming in his pants.

Leaning forward, he enfolds Clark in a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Lex."

Lex smiles into Clark's neck. "Are you really, baby? If you had believed me, I might not have kissed you.

Lex can feel Clark's own lips spread wide in a smile. "I guess if you put it that way, I'm not sorry. Will you do it again?"

The thought of having free reign of Clark Kent's mouth makes Lex stifle another moan. This could get out of hand if he didn't stop them now. "I will, baby, but not tonight. You're mom will be out here any moment to call you to supper, and I have some reports to go over for work tomorrow.

"Leeex!"

The slightly whining tone to Clark's voice makes Lex smile, but he also disengages from Clark's lap and stands up. "Sorry, baby. Come over after school tomorrow and we can play pool and neck some more."

"Really?"

Lex can't help laughing this time at the note of hope in the voice. "Yes, really."

Lex head for the stairs, but is brought up short by one more statement from Clark. "I'm really glad I saw that article, Lex."

Lex smiles back at Clark, feeling happier than he has in longer than he can remember. "Me, too, Clark. Me, too." As he starts down the steps and across the yard to his car, Lex is surprised to note that he's whistling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place it story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: PG-13, kissing, loft, passionate, baby


End file.
